finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:LOL! HATE ME AND SUCK ON IT!
'Welcome' Hi, welcome to Final Destination Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:62217.gif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ggjk (Talk) 04:54, April 26, 2011 Just a Reminder You don't have to continue uploading new pictures of the same character. If you feel that one picture suffices, all you have to do is leave it on the article. Uploading a different picture of the same character from a different scene/position every other day really isn't necessary, especially if your initial one is already of high quality. Ggjk 04:16, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Confused i thought it said Olivia Reynolds was a rock chick or something 'Improvisation' I suggest you use Lewis Romero's make-shift character "infobox" to replace one of the infoboxes. (Label it "Template:Character" and use it in other characters) Judd , Fan of Tennis Ball 07:34, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Erm...that reply doesn't make any sense. I'm talking about infoboxes and templates, not friendships and such! Judd , Fan of Tennis Ball 07:44, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to do that, but now I suggest you make a character infobox template based on Lewis and Jason's...you know. Judd , Fan of Tennis Ball 07:57, May 17, 2011 (UTC) About the infobox, maybe I can help. As I did it many times.Sroczynski 15:04, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Is that you who leave comment on my talk page? Is that you who leave comment on my talk page? I hope so, as you didn't sign you name...I'm glad that you help me, then lets do it together^^Sroczynski 15:00, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Actually, I can make an infobox that can covered all the living and deceased characters. But sometimes that infobox will have errors, and sometimes it won't. To prevent this happening, I prefer to make more infobox. So, let me make them all now.^^ Sroczynski 01:46, May 21, 2011 (UTC) * OK, done:) Template:Infobox Living Character Sroczynski 01:53, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Wikiquote Hi uh... did you try wikiquote i've been a member here and can you do quotes in final destination series? will you help me? please? try to watch the final destination movies again and get the quotes from it. :)) *Sorry it is me:)15Browning 12:23, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Reply Why didn't you originally leave those up there in the first place? I remember seeing that photo of Sam before, then you or someone else changed it... Ggjk 13:50, May 21, 2011 (UTC) The actors of Final Destination series Hi uh i make the pages of Alexz Johnson, Krista Allen, Mykelti Williamson, Nick Zano, Haley Webb, Andrew Fiscella & Justin Welborn. Can you please find their photos i'll find Andrew's picture....15Browning 14:29, May 21, 2011 (UTC)15Browning Andrew Fiscella's photo I just add the photo of Andrew Fiscella... post it on his page. try to find the others:)15Browning 14:42, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Actors/Actresses Infoboxes Uh I don't think i can do it... cause administrators should make infoboxes of actors and actresses... sorry:(15Browning 14:53, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Birthday of the characters Where did you know about the birthday of the characters? I've seen you edited them on the characters pages, and I didn't watch the movie carefully. So, can you please tell me where did you know about that? In the novels? Or other way?Sroczynski 07:33, May 22, 2011 (UTC) One of your friends facebook has an article about the novel? That's great! Serious, you should share to us. LOL^^ I can't believe Kat is older than Eugene, since Eugene looks like in the same level with Nora to me. But about the characters' ages in the first film, wikipedia can't be trust of course(since I remembered someone had edited about Alex's death, and said he was killed in the September 11 attacks a long time ago...). But if their birthday does mention in the novel, then it's fine. Moreover, if your friend had read the novels, will you ask him/her for more about that to improve the novels pages? Since there are some differences between the novel and the movie, and the novels pages just mention some of them, not all I think.Sroczynski 11:25, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Jonathan Groves Picture in the Speedway Here it is. (1,920×816) Sroczynski 13:58, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Alexz's photo did you add the photo of Alexz Johnson, that i just put on her page?:)15Browning 06:19, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Photos of Final destination 3 cast I add the photos of Alexz Johnson, Kris Lemche & Crystal Lowe please add them in their pages:)15Browning 07:50, May 23, 2011 (UTC) My English is not good at all, so can you help me with this? This appeared in The Final Destination, and I found it mentioned Dr. Ellen Kalarjian. My English is not good at all, so can you help me with this? Maybe there are something we can add on Kalarjian's article. Sroczynski 08:43, May 23, 2011 (UTC) *Officer Perry and Ms. Smith are Thomas and Kimberly? I don't think so, since there are an Officer Perry in Final Destination 2, but sadly his scene had cut and never release. Sroczynski 09:09, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Hi uh try to help me make the trivia for Final Destination series, u can get it from imdb.com. e.g. Ryan Merriman and Mary Winstead starred in The Ring 1 & 2. please? :) 15Browning 11:14, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Photos Wait... there's no need to replace those photos that i just put it's okay:) 15Browning 11:45, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Not forgot actually, I never watch that film... My job was just moved the editing of 15Browning to the chat I made, and actually I never watch the film you said. If you know something about it, you can simply go and edit it. Sroczynski 13:09, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Categorize pictures Hi can u help me categorize the final destination characters'/characters' deaths' pictures please?:) not actors movie posters, or any other images just characters and their deaths If u don't know i'll show u Step 1: Go to more photos Step 2: Click any character pictures by using "View photo details" Step 3: Categorize the pictures by click "Add Category" Step 4: Type: "Images of (wiki page title)" example: "Images of Timothy Carpenter" Step 5: Click save, if the category is red click it then type the name of the character. Tip * If there are any number of characters in the image, type the number of categories in each character * If any of the pictures are categorize find more or all of it by clicking next * Be sure that any of it is correct okay:) 15Browning 06:52, May 25, 2011 (UTC) - Is it done?:) Sorority Row Well since your a cotributator there can you upload a picture of Ellie Morris (the redhead sorority sister who screams allot). Left4Deadseries FAN 11:24, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Page slider If u guys want to make a page slider this is the format:) 06601.jpg|Sidney returns back home.|link=Scream 4|linktext=When Sidney returns home, she brings the past back with her. PattyCropped.jpg|Are you ready for Stab 6?|link=Stab 6|linktext=The Stab franchise returns! 00165555.jpg|What about Stab 7?|link=Stab 7|linktext=Are you dying to see it? 002~1.jpg|The Killer and her boyfriend.|link=Trevor and Jill|linktext=Read more here! 15Browning 11:06, May 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:About Cynthia Daniels Picture This is it. Sroczynski 15:02, June 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Valerie Lewton's Brothers I'm sorry about he cap, but actually the word "sister" was right after "Valerie Lewton is survived by a...". It just not seen in this cap, but believe me, the word "sister" does appear in the previous cap. If you want I can upload that cap too, it just took me a few second. And you are right, it's "Farkus". I used to think it's a ' or something like that. Sroczynski 15:24, June 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:About Ms. Valerie Lewton's Mom I think Mrs. Lewton is better, since Ms. Lewton was original redirected to Valerie Lewton. Sroczynski 15:28, June 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Kat Jennings Proffession I'm sorry, Kat's profession didn't mention in the film. She just said "My career's at a peak", and never revealed her job. Maybe it mention in the novel, but now I finally remembered that: The novel are consider non-canon. We should talk about the profession of the character, since I don't think "mother", "lottery winner" or "drug addict" are profession. It looks like their path more than profession. Sroczynski 15:40, June 6, 2011 (UTC) But who put those ridiculous profession on? He should put "Smoking Addiction" as Kat's profession. LOL Sroczynski 15:47, June 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:About Flight 180 The "Inconsistantcies" section. Sroczynski 17:44, June 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Pictures I don't know what photos do you want exactly, whatever for their infobox or for their article. So, I just upload 3 photos for their infobox. If you mean the caps of them in the movie or even stills, please tell me, I'll upload them later.Sroczynski 14:52, June 7, 2011 (UTC) As an Administrator when will u be an administrator? how can i be an administrator? 15Browning 07:20, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Deceased Do you really think it's a good idea that putting "; Deceased" right next to a dead character in the "Relationships" section on the character's infobox? I think it's pointless, since if someone want to know the character's status, then he should just simply go to the character's page. Moreover, it's not good looking at all. What is your opinion about this?Sroczynski 11:01, June 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Teacher or Principal Yeah, Larry was a teacher. The Principal was another character, and is played by Martin Christopher. Also, if you agree with me about the above talk, then I will delete all the "; Deceased". Sroczynski 11:16, June 14, 2011 (UTC) # survivor to die Hey Berbah, I just stopped by to say thanks for helping me in the # survivor to die categories. Fusiondude12 16:41, June 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:Detective Suby's page and Deputy Steve Adams name Page Lees, Jean and Detective Suby's pages are done. About Deputy Steve Adams's name, yeah, his name-tag does list "Adams". But I think we should remove the word "Deputy", since Thomas's page is not called "Officer Thomas Burke". Sroczynski 16:08, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Carl Oh! The "Sorority Row Wiki" and "Scream Wiki" are the sites that I always went recently! I watched "Scream 4" in cinema a couple weeks ago, and I found I loves that series, so I began to go to the "Scream Wiki" frequently. Then I watched "Sorority Row" a couple days ago in the Internet, and I found I loves that movie too, so I began to go to the "Sorority Row Wiki" either. I just found that you are there as well, through your profile page. It's great! Since I found that the "Sorority Row Wiki" need some help. But did you watched another famous horror series "I know what you did last summer"? I hope so, because I found that horrible things are now happening on the "I know what you did last summer wiki". There were some idiots who added their fan-made stuffs on the pages just like it was real! They even added photos and created some characters or films based on their "artworks"! The "I know what you did last summer wiki" just like an "art center" for them, especially there are no admin to manage the wiki! I'm not a fans of that series, but I don't think it should be happening on any wiki, right? In addition, I can't stand it at all. So, I just want to ask you should we stop it by reporting the "artist"? Or did anything else to stop them? OK, lets talk about Carl. Actually, can the name "Carl" be a middle name? Since I found that the newspaper had listed his name "Danny Wall", so if Carl can be a middle name, then we can assure his full name is "Danny Carl Wall".Sroczynski 17:39, June 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:Premonition or Precognition Page I'm now working on the "Death orders" page, maybe a little bit while. By the way, did you still working on the "quotes" things? As I've working this on the "Chinese version Final Destination Wiki". If you want anything, maybe I can help. Sroczynski 03:17, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Tim a smoker! Tim is a smoker, its the truth. The whole point of the character's page is to talk about, and decribe the character's. It seems like no one has ever added much about the characters themselves and other things they did in the movie other than die. I feel the need to add some detail behind the characters. And its not my fault that the creators of the FD series made Tim a smoker, is the facts and why should we cover that up? not trying to be mean or anything but isn't that the point of wiki, add all the facts? Tim I don't fully understand you. Why is saying he smoked forbiden, its his character. Also there is alot worst than the word "smoking" on this wiki. So I say we should keep it, it gives him some more character development and every detail we know about him should be posted. Nicho929 15:19, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Tim yeah you change the title when you edit. Why, either way is correct. It's like calling billy william, or mrs. lewton, Valarie. Why? RE:Terry's Death help Firstly, I think we should discuss about the canonical of Jack Curtis. Since Jack Curtis is from the novel, it shouldn't be canon, right? And Tim, we can't rename, as a page of Tim Carpenter is already here. The page Timothy Carpenter is redirected from Tim Carpenter, So we can't rename. Unless any admin is here to help us, or we can't do anything to help.Sroczynski 15:32, June 23, 2011 (UTC) * No no no, I can't rename Tim's page, because I'm not an admin.Sroczynski 15:35, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ? I'm sorry but I honestly don't know what your talking about. From what I understand you want everyone to change Timothy to Tim, but I don't see how i'm involved. I never wrote Timothy once, I call him Tim. Nicho929 16:08, June 23, 2011 (UTC) yeah, because I changed the Title on a page before. I changed the title Death Designs to Death's Design....and it stayed like that ever since. i just went under edit, and hit rename or is it different for other pafes Nicho929 16:10, June 23, 2011 (UTC) RE:Theater Manager and Scaffolder's page I want to create a page of the Theater Manager, but I remembered he was wearing a name-tag when theatre 13 exploded. Can you help me to look at his name-tag, and find out his name? Then we can create a page with his name. Sroczynski 10:02, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Blog WOuld you comment on my recent Blog, please? Nicho929 23:11, June 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:You Page??? As the admins weren't here, and no one can delete the "You" page. So, I renamed the page to "Deleted scenes", then we can edit something that should be here to replaced the silly "You" page. This is what I can do to help, and I wanted to make a "Deleted scenes" page a long time ago. Sroczynski 11:05, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello I was wondering could you upload more images of Evan Lewis please..its for a poster I am trying to make It would be great if you could upload more images of where he pulls his shirt off and where he is trying to open his window to escape and maybe a few of him struggling to get his hand free can you do that? Final Destination 5 Running Time *How did you know that it is 95 minutes? UnfriendMe05 13:46, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Timeline talk I just wondering when did Train 081 crashed. As Sean mentioned he couldn't back home on Thanksgiving, so it can be assured that the day was Thanksgiving, or maybe Thanksgiving was coming. What do you think about this? Sroczynski 17:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Quotes can we put some quotes in every character's page??? 03:02, July 8, 2011 (UTC) OLiviA rEyNolds PiC's -HeLLo, can u UpLoAd SoMe PhOtOs Of Olivia ReYnOlds , i'M MaKiNG A PoSteR foR thE cHaraCteRs-. -CaN U Do ThAt- Final Destination 1&5 Did you know where to find the alternate ending of FD1 where alex is decapitated by a helicopter. And did you know where to find the TV Spor for FD5 that is shown in CBS? 09:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Main Page... Help!!! Hi, huh i don't now what i do, i was editing and when i publish the changes in the main page, everything get's wrong i tried to use the undo button but, dind't work, please help, and sorry. :( I think it was this person: http://finaldestination.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/93.137.143.150 Joeysmch 01:58, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Main Page/Characters Hi, another question, the main characters are supposed to have asterisks?? ans what about of the bottom of the page?? Reply: Character Pictures We talked about this before, in fact the first message I left on your talk page was stating that uploading a picture over and over and over and over again isn't necessary. And I see that you've found a picture of Sam and Nathan...again...even after you said the other ones you had me upload were fine. I don't mind changing the photos, but I'm not gonna do it repeatedly for you, especially if the picture doesn't look that much different from the initial one. The movie comes out in a little over two weeks. The exact day it comes out, I will release the page blocks. Can this not wait until then? :/ Ggjk 22:08, July 27, 2011 (UTC) : All right. Ggjk 00:12, July 28, 2011 (UTC) William Bludworth's Picture Hi...Can you upload some photo (a litle) of William Bludworth i see that his picture is not many as the survivors and his been in the movie for like 3 time in a row so can you Upload those photos????Horrorfan101 23:16, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: weird photos We should upload some useful photos with those names, in order to cover them. Sroczynski 09:30, July 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: is Dennis and Candice related??? I don't know really, I'm still looking for sources that can confirm their relationship. Sroczynski 13:56, July 30, 2011 (UTC) User: Analdestiantion Please block this user, he was renaming almost all the characters pages. So please fix that Joeysmch 02:02, August 4, 2011 (UTC) *Is he still here? Sroczynski 02:56, August 4, 2011 (UTC) * I don't know why he did that, but let me warn him first. :)Sroczynski 03:00, August 4, 2011 (UTC) *oh finally :) Joeysmch 03:03, August 4, 2011 (UTC) * Yeah maybe we will ask Ggjk first and he will agreed to block Analdestiantion forever.Horrorfan101 03:11, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Problem Solved I blocked Analdestination (obvious troll name is obvious >___>). He shouldn't be causing any problems anymore. At least not until a year from today when the ban will be lifted but I doubt he'll even remember this site by then. Ggjk 13:08, August 4, 2011 (UTC) RE:Opening Skeletal Death in FD series Yeah, but be careful. I think only Lewis and Erin's archive footage consider them appeared in TFD. Because, it's indeed archive footage from FD3. But Ms. Lewton, Perry...etc, the footage are not from previous film, so they shouldn't consider appeared in TFD. I don't know whatever Even's footage is new in TFD, or from FD2, do you know something about that? Also, the footage like Kat, Rory...etc, are different from the previous film, so the footage should only marked in the article, but of course not consider the characters appeared in TFD. And the last thing, was Ashley and Ashlyn's footage from FD3? If it did so do you know is that Ashley or Ashlyn? Sroczynski 05:54, August 5, 2011 (UTC) OMG! That's terrible! I can't believe someone would do that. Sorry for getting to you so late, but everything should be okay now because Ggjk banned him. But thank you so much for teh concern. Wiiboy4ever 01:04, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Not again..... Sorry this happend to the wikia again. But... I thought you were an administrator? You ARE the top 1 person on the achievemnts list, and you have thousands of edits made? Shouldn't you be an admin? If not, I think you should request to be one. Also, just for future references, maybe you could ask another admin to lock the FD articles so only autoconfirmed users can edit it. Wiiboy4ever 19:46, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Other Problem Solved Okay...so ILikePenis101 is also blocked. Anyways, just leave a message on my page if anyone like Analdestination or ILikePenis101 pops up again. Seriously, you'd think trolls would try to make up a name not so obvious. Ggjk 22:27, August 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:The First poster But the person does looks like a female to me, and the person has female eyes and mouth. I don't think that is Rory, Rory has beard around his jaw, but the person don't have. Sroczynski 16:12, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi i'm jesse101 Quotes on characters quotes is a good idea lets put em in all the characters okay? will u help me :) 15Browning 07:22, August 16, 2011 (UTC) *I like this idea, but I don't like putting them at the top of the characters page. I think we either put it at the bottom before the trivia part, or we make a template for that to shown on the main page with different quotes everyday. Sroczynski 08:30, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Template I'm sorry, but I just found that someone had deleted all the templates I've made for the characters, and combined them into one that called Template:Infobox Character. According to the history, this page was created by you. I don't know whatever it's your fault or not, but I've said that the reason I made a lot of templates instead of making one, was because I know wikia had an errors with that template. Now you see, all the living characters' infobox can see the Death section. I don't want to fix it again, because I've already warned you guys about it. I'm so mad that someone had ignored my warn and deleted all the templates I've made. I'm not blaming you before it's clear who we should blame, I just want to tell you I WON'T FIX IT. Sroczynski 09:22, August 16, 2011 (UTC) *It's ok, I just want to tell you that the problem about the template, as you are the most friendly person here. About VampieChicks93, I don't really think she is not harmful. She doesn't read the article before editing it, and changed something that was right to wrong. She makes me mad actually. By the way, you revealing being Ellen? Ellen Wroe? I don't get it.... Sroczynski 12:54, August 16, 2011 (UTC) O MY GOD.... O MY GOD....I don't know the truth, but I choose to believe it...O yeah, it's nice to see you here, you make my day :) Oh lord...I'm still surprising...Actually, I love Candice very much. You did a good job in the movie! And I...I don't know what I can say, because...because I'm still surprising! God, I...I like to be your friend too! I'm glad! It's great today :D Sroczynski 13:23, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I want to see! Girl you are amazing! But I'm sorry I didn't watch your video with you singing guitar yet, so...I want to see! Do you have any link? Thanks! Sroczynski 13:38, August 16, 2011 (UTC) *I like it! You did a very good job! Your voice is beautiful, and you look so cute and pretty! I will supporting you forever:) Looks like I've became your fans:D Keep strong! You are amazing! Sroczynski 13:58, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for helping me that. But should the minor characters also deserve to put their quote on? Also, I don't know which quotes we should put on Janet's page: "Don't you see? This is where I was supposed to be in the first place, not that stupid race. I was meant to see this movie." or "Get a room guys"? Sroczynski 14:48, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm totally agree with you, of course FD5 is epic:) BTW, you have a brilliant song called "Age 22", so you born in 1989? If so, I will put it on Ellen Wroe:D Sroczynski 15:00, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Cool Your Ellen <3<3<3 i will help you with put the quotes in any characters :)Horrorfan101 23:58, August 16, 2011 (UTC) No problem:) I can imagine how busy you are, but you still spend time on here and contribute. So, we appreciate you very much too:D And thank you for being here, you are the best number 1:) Sroczynski 15:24, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Pie78 I need your help he renamed my user page, and he violates every page in this wiki we need to block that user 15Browning 03:17, August 20, 2011 (UTC)